Narissa Snape
by YourMyCrazyMadBitch
Summary: What if Lily Evans had a daughter instead of a son? And what if that daughter was not to James Potter but instead to Severus Snape? Narissa instead of Harry, Couples - Lily/Severus, Draco/Narissa(OC), Remus/Narissa(OC), Hermione/Ron, Pansy/Gilderoy(Lockhart) - Summary sucks, rated M just to be safe, R&R.
1. Prologue

**Severus' POV**

My feet sprang into action as soon as the first window shattered. I ran up the narrow staircase and into the dark hallway. 'Lily!' I yelled still moving. I had to get to them, I had to get to Lily and our daughter.

Cracks were starting to form in the walls beside me as I ran even faster than before. My eyes continually scanned each room I passed, but my heart was set on the nursery. 'Lily!' I yell again. This time there was a scream. 'Severus!' she screamed. My heart was slamming against my rib cage.

I arrived at the door to the nursery to find it was locked. My fists pounded at the door until I heard another scream, the scream of my child. My hand found its way to my wand, and without hesitation I pointed it at the lock. _'Alohomora' _

I burst into the room to find a dark cloaked wizard standing before a body on the ground, the body of Lily. My mouth gaped open for a second. 'You bastard!' I yelled pointing my wand at the wizard. He turned with a wicked smile on his face. Voldemort.

My eyes fixed on my child who sat in her cot screaming and crying at her mother. My heart broke. _'Expelliarmus' _Voldemort chanted and my wand flew out of my hand. 'There, there, Severus' he said walking towards me. 'Why…' I cried, staring at lily. 'Things are not as they seem Severus' he hissed. And with that, he disappeared through the already shattered window. I dropped to my knees and held Lily in my arms. 'Sev' she whispered. 'You're alive' I whispered back. She gave a small smile back through her bloodied face. 'Why did he spare you?' I asked. 'I don't know' she replied.

I helped her up and onto a chair. 'Narissa' she whispered. I turned and walked over to the cot to grab our now silent daughter. 'Her forehead' Lily gasped. Narissa's right side of her forehead now had a lightening shaped wound. One that would last forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Hermione and Ron

**_10 years later_**

**Narissa's POV**

'Almost there' my mother said, running beside me. Paws meowed in her small cage on my trolley. 'Alright, just here' she says, smiling at me. 'Here?' I questioned. 'Well straight through that brick wall over there, but yes, here' she replied. I look up at the signs. 'Platform 9…..' I turn around. 'And platform 10…..' I read. 'And we are going to Platform 9 ¾ 'she says. I feel uneasy. What if I don't go through? What if I go _splat_?

'We can do it together' she whispers in my ear. I sigh. 'You'll be fine Narissa' she says. 'I can only hope' I mutter. 'Ready? One….Two….Three!' she yells, and before I know it we are dashing towards the brick wall. I close my eyes. I can feel the scenery has changed, so I open them again. I let out the trapped breath I was holding. 'I told you' she whispered.

To the left was a very large train with other students boarding it. To my right was another brick wall, one that had a mirror hanging on it. I walk over to it, taking the chance to fix up my hair. The first thing I see are my dark eyes, my very black ones in fact. My long black hair was pulled into a plait that ran down my black. These were the traits of my father. 'Thank goodness you didn't get your father's nose' my mother laughed. 'Come on, you don't want to miss the train do you?' she says, grabbing my hand. 'I wouldn't want to give dad a reason to yell at me I guess' I say, taking one final glance in the mirror.

My mother wheels my trolley to a worker packing the luggage onto the train. 'Here' she says to me. She kneels down and takes Paws out of the cage. 'She'll make you feel better' she says, handing her to me. My black cat meowed in response, then began to purr as I started petting her.

'Your father will be waiting at the gate, and don't forget to address him as Professor or Professor Snape' she tells me. 'Okay' I say back. She kisses my forehead. 'We will see each other soon, I promise' she says to me. 'Good' I say back, giving her a hug. 'Alright, go on now' she says, ushering me onto the train.

I walk down the aisle till I get to the very last set of seats. I open the door to see two students, a boy and a girl sitting across from each other. 'Hello' the girl says. 'Hi' I whisper. 'I'm Hermione Granger' she says proudly. 'Ron say hello' she scolds, hitting him. 'Hello' he says through a mouthful of food. 'You must excuse him' she says to me, rolling her eyes. 'it's okay' I reply. Once he swallows his food he turns to me. 'Ron Weasley' he says. I nod. 'Narissa Snape' I say. 'Seriously? You're Narissa Snape?' Hermione says, leaning towards me. 'The one and only' I say, taking a seat beside her. 'I've heard about you, you're the daughter of Lily Evans, the woman who Lo-o-r…. uh, he-who-shall-not-be-named, spared.' She says, astonished. 'Yep' is all I say. 'Sorry, you must get that a lot' she says, lowering her head. 'Yeah' I sigh. 'Hey, is Professor Snape your dad?' Ron asks. 'How do you know about him?' I question. Ron is going into his first year at Hogwarts, just like me. How would he know about my father? 'I have 3 older brothers' he answers. 'Apparently he is the most scariest man alive'. 'He is isn't really, once you get to know him' I defend. 'It depends how you meet him' Hermione says. Ron and I both cock our heads to the side. 'Well you know him as a father' she says pointing to me. 'Your brothers know him as a teacher' she says pointing to Ron. 'Makes sense' I say. Maybe she's right. Ron's brothers obviously met him where he has authority over them and they have to as he says. I met him where he would do anything for me, because he loves me.

And with that our train ride started. Ron and I leaned towards the window, waving to our parents. My mother was easy to spot. 'Bye mum!' I yell. Ron yelled to his family as well. 'See ya Ginny, bye mum, bye dad!' he yelled to a family of gingers. 'You both have ginger parents' Hermione noted when we sat back down. 'Half' I say. 'My mum is a ginger and my dad has black hair' I toss my plait over my left shoulder so she could see it. 'Where are your parents?' Ron asked. 'Both of my parents are muggles' she sighs. 'Oh' Ron says. 'Doesn't matter' I say. She looks up. 'Having muggles as parents won't stop you from becoming a powerful witch' I assure her. She smiles.

'Pet names!' Ron yells. Hermione laughs. 'Paws' I say. 'Crookshanks' Hermione says, picking up her ginger cat. 'Do you have a pet?' she asks Ron. 'I do' he says proudly. 'Meet Scabbers' he says, pulling open his sleeve. He puts his hand in and pulls out a rat. 'Ew' Hermione says. 'I hate rats'. 'He's cute' I say. Ron smiles and we continue having conversations all the way to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Draco

**Narissa's POV**

'Looks like we're here' Hermione says just as the train stops. 'We're in the middle of nowhere!' Ron protests. 'We have to take those carriages to get to Hogwarts' I say, pointing out the window. 'Smart' Ron says, nodding. I hear Hermione snicker. 'It's called common sense Ron' she says getting up and walking out the door. 'Come on Crookshanks'. The cat meowed in response. 'What's her problem?' Ron asks. 'I don't know' I honestly say.

Ron and I hop off the train, me going first. 'I'm too short, it feels like I'm jumping off a cliff' I say to Ron. 'I'll catch you, I promise' a boy with shining blonde hair, on the platform says, smiling. 'She doesn't talk to strangers' Ron says to him. 'You were a stranger a couple of hours ago' I say and jump.

The boy catches me as he promised. 'You need help too?' He asks Ron, smirking. 'No way' and he jumps. He lands crooked on the platform and falls to his knees. 'Gosh Ron' I say and help him up. 'Should've accepted my offer 'the boy laughs, but it sounded like a mean laugh. 'Draco Malfoy' He says to me. 'Narissa Snape' I say back. His gaze softened. 'I know, I know, the girl whose mother lived, blah-blah' I sighed. 'Actually I was thinking about your father, Slytherin and all, I guess you'll be in Slytherin too' he says smiling. Ron let out a laugh. 'What Weasley?' Draco shot at him. 'How-w-w' Ron started. 'The hair, the rat and the personality. Obviously a Weasley' he snickers. 'She won't be in Slytherin!' He yells at him. 'Calm down' He says rolling his eyes. 'Well she won't' Ron says, a bit softer. 'Her father is head of Slytherin, I am fairly certain she will' he says smiling at me. 'Will you be in Slytherin?' I ask him. 'Absolutely certain of it' he says proudly. 'My father was in Slytherin' he continues. 'And you have the obnoxious personality to be in it' Ron huffs. 'You don't want to get on the wrong side of me, Weasley' Draco warns. 'What do you think you will be in Ron?' I ask, trying to ease the tension. 'My brothers were in Gryffindor, so I guess that's where I'll end up' he says blocking out Draco silently mimicking him.

Before I could say anything, a person who I would describe as a giant comes up to us. 'Alright, looks like you're the last group, you'll have to ride with me' he says. 'I have to ride with Mr Obnoxious' Ron wines. 'Shut up Weasley' Draco says. 'Now, now boys' the man warns. 'Are you alright?' He asks. There is a long pause so I look up and realise he was talking to me. I had been avoiding his gaze because honestly, he scares me. 'Uh, yeah' I say. 'What about an introduction?' Draco folds his arms. 'Plenty of time for that when we are on the way' the man says. 'Come on'.

**Hagrid's POV**

We reach the very last carriage. 'Well no use just standing there' I say to the trio in front of me. 'And again, I'm too short' the girl admits. 'Let me help you up' the blonde boy says and does as he said. I believe I have correctly identified him as Lucius Malfoy's son. 'You next Mr Malfoy' I say hurrying them alone. He looks at me questionably but then turns and hops up into the carriage and sits next to the girl. I must have been right about his identity. 'You alright Ron?' the girl asks the ginger boy next to me. Malfoy snickers. 'Up you go Mr Weasley' I say. He grips onto railing and attempts to pull himself up. His hand slid off the railing, but before he fell, I held him in place. 'Keep going' I encourage. Once he has finally managed to get in, I quickly jump in aswell before the carriage tipped over. Luckily there was some luggage on the other side to keep it upright.

The ride to Hogwarts began and everyone was quiet. Malfoy broke the silence. 'How did you know who I was?' he asked me. 'I know your father Lucius, and you're his son' I say nodding. 'Draco' He says. 'I thought you were a Weasley' I say nudging Ron. 'Was it obvious?' Ron asks. 'Well I've seen enough Weasleys go through Hogwarts to know how to identify one' I laugh. The girl looks up at me. 'So you teach at Hogwarts?' she asks. 'Well I'm the keeper of the keys… and grounds' I say. 'Rubeus Hagrid' I add on. 'I'm half giant' I say and her eyes relax. There is a bit of a pause before she speaks up. 'So you know Professor Snape then?' she asks and it finally hit me. 'Narissa Snape' I say. She nods and looks at the road behind us.

Our carriage caught up with the one in front. 'Come on!' I yell at the dwarf at the front. 'Move a bit faster!' The dwarf hit the creature pulling the carriage with a whip. It instantly moved faster. The boys in the carriage in front started laughing and yelling stuff to Ron. I laugh. It was his three older brothers, Percy-the eldest, and then the twins, Fred and George. I look at Narissa and see her eyeing the dwarf directing our carriage. 'The dwarfs aren't allowed to speak' I say and she nods.

**Draco's POV **

I'm rather excited that if all goes to plan, I'll be able to spend more time with Narissa than Ron ever will. I'm one of the ones who are most definitely not scared of Snape in anyway, so I should have no problems. The carriage starts to shake. 'What the-'Hagrid starts to say but the wheel of the carriage pops out and we are sent tumbling to the ground.

Once we are on the ground, I instantly jump up. 'Narissa?' I call. 'I'm alright' she replies moving a bag off of her and grabbing her cat. I extend my hand and help her up. I see Hagrid and the dwarf over getting the creature to calm down and Ron just getting up off the ground. 'I bet this wouldn't have happened if we weren't with Weasley' I whisper to Narissa. 'Stop' she says frowning. 'I'm sorry' I say. I realise I've never said sorry to anyone, not even my own mother. What is wrong with me?

'Damn it' Hagrid says grabbing the broken wheel. 'Can't you just use a spell?' Ron asks. 'I don't have a wand' Hagrid sighs. 'Put it on the ground' I say. He did just as I said. I pull out my wand and point it to the wheel. '_Reparo' _The wheel mends itself and flies to its position on the carriage. 'Nice' Narissa says grabbing my shoulder. Her touch makes me smile like an idiot. 'Good job Mr Malfoy' Hagrid says. 'Ten points to Slytherin, I'm sure that will be the house you are in'. We hop back on the carriage and continue on to Hogwarts.

**Severus' POV**

Where is she? I hope nothing bad happened. 'Severus stop worrying' Filius Flitwick says beside me. My eyes drop down to him. 'I'm not' I lie. 'Really? Cause your facial expression says otherwise' He notes. I turn around and look at the castle. 'Here!' he yells at me. I turn on my heel and see the very last carriage come into view. I let out a loud breath. 'Not worrying huh' he laughs. I set my scowl on him which instantly shuts him up.

The carriage gets to the gate and I see Draco Malfoy jump down and raise his hands up to Narissa. My Narissa. He better not get any ideas. She grabs his shoulders and jumps down. I had forgotten she was so short, of course not as short as Flitwick. Hagrid greets us at the gate. 'Names?' Flitwick asks. 'Ronald Weasley' The ginger head answers first. 'Draco Malfoy' Draco says walking beside Narissa. 'And Narissa Snape' Flitwick finishes. I see Paws walk up and wrap herself around Narissa's leg. 'A bit of trouble along the way?' I question. Draco's gaze immediately went to Ron. Narissa elbows Draco and whispers something to him. 'Ah, the wheel on the carriage broke. Luckily Mr Malfoy was able to quickly mend it' Hagrid says smiling at Draco. '10 points should be awarded I'd reckon' he adds on. 'Sounds great' Flitwick says back. 'Let's get a move on, or we will be late' he adds. 'Snape?' He looks up at me. I take out my wand and point it at the luggage. _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ I chant. The luggage begins to float. I move my wand and the luggage moves in the same direction. I drop the luggage with the big pile of others. I notice everyone had already started moving towards the castle, except for Narissa. 'Want company?' she asks. I give her a smile and we walk to the castle together.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

**Narissa's POV**

My father and I take a slow walk talking about different things, so we are alone as the others had walked faster and would probably be inside already. 'Meet anyone interesting?' my father asks. 'I met two people on the train, Hermione and Ron' I reply. 'And?' my father raises an eyebrow. 'And….. I met Draco when I was getting off it' I say. 'What do you think of him?' It sounds like he is prying. I start to blush slightly. 'We're just friends' I assure him. 'Mhmm' is all he says.

We reach the entrance of Hogwarts. We were greeted by two very large doors, which looked very much closed. 'Did they lock us out?' I ask staring at my father. 'I'm a professor' he looks down at me 'no-one locks me out' he smiles. I love it when he smiles, he doesn't do it often. He raises his wand to the door. _'Alohomora' _the doors open. 'Welcome to Hogwarts' he says and we step inside.

**Dumbledore's POV**

I turn the last corner on the staircase and they finally come into view. 'My apologies Albus' Severus says to me. 'It's alright Severus, she's only missed the introduction and tour' I say. Narissa sighs. 'Don't worry dear, your father can show you around' I say and give her a smile. She smiles back. Severus and Narissa start to walk up the stairs to join me. They stop a step below. 'Minerva is about to take the students into the Great Hall to get sorted into their houses' I tell Severus. He nods and turns to his daughter. 'You would make a fine Slytherin' he says to her. 'And if I'm not in Slytherin?' she asks him. 'Then you will survive' he says. 'You mean you'll survive Severus' I correct him. 'I suppose' he says. 'Shall we?' I ask, putting my arm out to let them pass. Severus nods and steps past me, Narissa closely followed.

I accompany them to the Great Hall, walking beside Narissa. 'Did you enjoy your ride here?' I ask her. 'Most of it' she replies. I cock my head at her. 'The wheel broke on the carriage, that's why we were late getting here' she explains. 'Ah, that's happened in the past' I chuckle. She gives me another smile. I notice that she looks just like Lily when she smiles. She would do great in either Slytherin or Gryffindor.

We reach the doors of the Great Hall. Severus looks at me questionably. 'I think I'll go through these doors for a change' I say. As soon as I put my hands in the air, the doors open. Everyone stops to look as us. I sense uneasiness from Narissa. I lean down to her ear. 'Just love the attention' I whisper, giving her another smile. Her shoulders relax immediately. We walk down the aisle, some students continued staring, some turn back around and talk to their friends.

**Narissa's POV**

I may look relaxed on the outside, but on the inside I'm freaking out. What if I trip? What if I accidentally trip my father? Or worse, Professor Dumbledore?

We reach the end of tables and my father gives me a nudge. I look up at him. He nods towards the group of first year students. I see Ron talking to Hermione, well trying to anyway. She doesn't seem to be interested, but instead is staring beside me, at Dumbledore. I walk over to the group but instead of going to Ron and Hermione, and I walk over to Draco, who was signalling for me to come over. I assume my father took note of that. 'Students, your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore!' An aged woman dressed in a long emerald robe yells. Everyone begins applauding. 'That's Professor McGonagall' Draco whispers. I spy my father take a seat with the other professors, next to Hagrid. 'Welcome back students' Dumbledore addresses. He turns to look behind him 'staff' he nods to them. He turns back and looks at us. 'And our new first years' he smiles at me. I smile back.

After he is finished speaking about this and that, Professor McGonagall steps to the podium and he goes and sits down close to where my father is seated. 'It is time to be sorted into your houses' she announces 'there are four houses, Hufflepuff' they cheer 'Gryffindor' they cheer as well 'Ravenclaw' they begin to cheer also 'and Slytherin' very few of them cheered. 'The sorting hat will sort you into your houses' she says.

'First up, Miss Hermione Granger' I see her shake her head while Ron wishes her luck. She walks up and sits on the stool. Professor McGonagall places the hat on her head. The hat begins to say things that I couldn't hear. 'Gryffindor!' it yells. Gryffindor house begin to cheer as Hermione gladly joins their table. High fives were all around. Plenty of names are called and eventually there are very few of us left to be sorted. 'Draco Malfoy' he smirks and walks up. For some reason I cross my fingers just for him. 'Slytherin!' he smiles and joins the house table, he then nods at me. 'Ron Weasley' My gaze leaves Draco and rests on Ron. The sorting hat talks for what seems like forever. 'Gryffindor!' Ron proudly runs down to join Hermione. A couple more students get sorted into their houses. 'Narissa Snape' everyone goes quiet. Dumbledore nods to me. I look at my father who was drinking from his goblet. I sit on the stool and the professor places the hat on my head. 'Hmmm Snape' it begins. 'I suppose you belong in Slytherin' I smile 'But wait a minute, Evans blood runs through the veins also, so I guess I must consider Gryffindor as well' my eyes go straight to Draco. I feel as though I need to be with him. 'Hmmm I have decided, your personality and knowledge has made me choose' I hold my breath 'Ravenclaw!'

I hear my father choke on whatever he is drinking, I see Draco hesitate. My heart is pounding, I feel like I'm about to cry. My back hunches. 'Wait a second!' the sorting hat yells over the cheering of Ravenclaw. 'I have observed the after effects of this decision!' everyone goes quiet 'I have changed my mind!' I see Professor McGonagall place her hand on her chest. 'This has never happen before' I hear her whisper. 'The change will be to….' I hold my breath again, I can feel my father's eyes on me. 'Slytherin!' it yells. This time I laugh my breath out. I see Ron drop his gaze. I jump up and run to join Draco. 'Thank god' he says. I look up at my father, his eyes shine bright, until Paws jumps up on the table in front of him. I laugh, so does Draco. It looks like he had a heart attack. His hand is rubbing his chest and Hagrid is looking back and forth between him and Paws. I look at Dumbledore. He is smiling and nodding at me.


	5. Chapter 4: Lets take a stroll

**Narissa's POV**

'I'm stuffed' I groan as Draco and I enter the Slytherin common room. I turn to look at him and see him smiling wildly. 'What…?' I cautiously ask. He looks at his feet. 'Is there something on my face?' I ask. He looks back up. 'No, you're beautiful' he whispers. I instantly start to blush. 'I'm sorry' he says, seeing my reaction. 'No, uh, thanks' I stutter. _We're just friends._ I had told my father. 'Bleh' An older student says, watching us. 'Two eleven year olds flirting' he says shaking his head. 'Would you shut up?' Draco asks harshly. 'Draco' I whisper. He looks back to me then continues to walk me to the stairs. 'Don't have a girl's night' He says smirking. 'I'll try not to' I say back. 'See ya Izzy' he says and walks up the other set of stairs to the boy's dormitory. My blushing gets worse. No one has ever given me a nickname before, not even my own parents.

I walk up the stairs biting the nail of my middle finger. I halt in my tracks when I see my father sitting on the bed that I'll obviously be occupying. 'Shouldn't bite your nails' he scolds. I look around the room, no one else was here. 'Uh, right' I say removing my hand from my mouth. He gives me a weary smile. I let out a breath and sit on the bed beside him. 'What's wrong?' I ask. 'I thought we'd go for that walk, just to show you where everything is' he says getting up. 'Sure' I say getting up as well. I'm at the door when my cat starts meowing wildly on my pillow. 'I won't be gone forever Paws' I say to her. She stops meowing and curls back into a ball. My father looks at me. I smile and we walk down the stairs together.

**Severus' POV**

Once we are out of the Slytherin common room, I stand still. I turn to her and raise an eyebrow. 'Slytherin dungeon' she says. 'Very good' I praise. 'Draco gave me a small tour' she smiles. I walk out the door and turn left. 'Straight down the hallway are the other house common rooms and dormitories' I say in a professional voice. I want her to get use to what I am like here in Hogwarts. She steps beside me and nods. Then she lets out a sigh. 'I was terrified of being in Ravenclaw' she admits. My face softens. 'So was I' I confess. She smiles and looks at me. 'Shall we continue?' I ask. 'Yes professor' she says smiling like an idiot. God how she looks like her mother when she smiles.

We find our way to the moving staircases and down to Dumbledore's office. 'Headmaster's office' I say. 'I guess I should memorise that' she says. We travel back through the moving staircases and into the main hallway. 'Which way?' I ask. She shrugs. 'It's your choice' I say. 'Straight ahead' she picks. I start walking with her closely following. 'All of the classrooms are down this way' I say. She nods.

I show her each room then we stop at mine. 'If you need to find me and I'm not in my dorm, I'll most likely be here' I tell her. She steps inside. 'Potion class' she says. I nod. We make our way back to the main hallway. 'Don't move' I say. She stops immediately. 'Left is the way to the library. Straight you will find yourself at the entrance, therefore continue and you will find yourself at the Great Hall' I turn to her to make sure she understands. She nods and her black plait falls to lay along her back. 'Right is to the outer chamber, come' I say and start walking.

'Right you'll be heading towards the clock tower, greenhouses, the stone circle and onwards to Hagrid's' I look down at her. 'Never go into the Forbidden Forest alone' 'Okay' she whispers. 'Left is going out to most of the larger grounds. Quidditch matches and the lake are the main reasons to go out there' I look at her and notice that she looks confused. 'Follow Draco' I whisper. She looks up and I give her a wink. She instantly blushes and now I feel as though I should brush up on my Hex charms.

I walk her back to her dormitory where I tuck her into bed. 'Dad…' she whines. 'Everyone else is asleep' I assure her. 'Still' she raises an eyebrow at me. It appears that is one trait I have passed down to her. 'You'll kill me for this' I say and kiss her on her forehead, just beside her scar. I gently run my index finger over it before walking to the door. 'Night' I whisper, but she is already fast asleep.

**Dumbledore's POV**

I round the corner and find Severus just standing and staring at his door. 'Severus' I whisper, taking small steps towards him. 'Mhmm' he manages, and turns his head to look at me. 'Are you alright?' I ask. 'Perfect' he mutters, his eyes going back to the door. I walk up and stand beside him. The door behind us leads to the Slytherin common room. The door in front of us reads ~Head of House~ which was his room. I must've been looking at him longer than I thought, because he turns his gaze back to me. 'Quit staring' he says, scowling. 'My apologies' I say, furrowing my eyebrows. 'No, it's just me, don't worry' he says. His whole face begins to soften. 'Severus' I start, 'may I ask. What is the matter?' He sighs. 'I'm worried' he admits. 'I'm worried tha-a-, that something might happen to Lily' he finishes. 'Why would anything happen to Lily?' I ask. 'It's no secret that the Dark Lord is planning on returning, I just don't want to be too late if he… gets to her' tears form in his eyes. My heart breaks for him. I can't let him live like this. 'What if I said she could stay here?' I ask. His head shoots at me. His eyes said it all. This is something that would instantly make him feel better. 'Really?' he questions. 'Yes' I reply, 'it would make me feel better also as well, to know that she is safe' I say giving him a smile. 'Thank you Albus' he says and opens his door. 'Thank you so much' he smiles, and steps through his door.

I make a beeline for my office, there was no point wandering the halls at this point in time. It was no secret that I cared for both Severus and Lily, they were my students once upon a time. Now there is Narissa, and I have to make sure that she is ready to protect herself when the Dark Lord returns.


	6. Chapter 5: A new friend and a new enemy

**Draco's POV**

I patiently wait at the bottom of the stairs for Narissa. It only takes a few minutes before she reveals herself. 'Morning' I say, straightening my posture. 'Morning' she says back. 'How'd ya sleep?' I ask beginning to walk to the door. 'Great' she replies walking beside me. 'I think I might be still stuffed though' she laughs. I find myself laughing as well. 'I like it when you laugh' she says. I smile. 'I like it when you do too' I say.

We end up behind some slower walkers on the way to the Great Hall, but I didn't mind since I'm with Narissa. 'Slow and slower' she whispers. I smirk. I take out my wand and raise it to the student in front of me. _'Flipendo' _I charm. A ball of light leaves my wand and hits the person. He falls forward a short distance and lands on his face. The girl next to him starts laughing uncontrollably. 'Draco' Narissa giggles. 'Is that supposed to be a scold?' I ask her. 'Yes' she continues to giggle. I look behind me. Everyone is laughing. 'You'll pay for that!' the boy yells getting to his feet. He pulls out his wand and shoves it towards me. _'Orchideous' _he chants. I start laughing before it even works. He has obviously done the wrong spell. A bunch of flowers are thrown out of his wand. 'What the?' he questions, staring at his wand. Everyone is laughing even harder, including Narissa. 'What is all the commotion?' A feminine voices yells. Professor McGonagall walks up beside me. 'Mr Malfoy?' she questions. 'Looks like someone has failed defence against the dark arts already' I laugh. The boy lowers his wand and looks at the ground. 'I think you two better come with me' she says, walking back the way we came. 'Where to?' I ask, not moving. She turns around. 'The headmaster's office' she says spinning back on her heel and walking down the corridor.

**Narissa's POV**

I play with my food at the table. I lost my appetite as soon as Draco left, I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble. Then again, I can't believe I laughed. What is Slytherin turning me into? I face the front table and notice my father still isn't here. Maybe he went to sort out the problem? He is the Head of Slytherin. I look back down at my food. 'Yuck' I whisper at the mixture I turned the pile into. I hear a door open and close, twice. I look up and see my father appear from the tucked away corridor and take a seat, behind him was…. It couldn't be. My mother? She has the long ginger hair and certainly looks like her. I stare at her until she sits next to my father and looks up. She waves at me to come over.

I drop my fork and push the plate into the middle of the table. I look back at her before getting up. Her eyes are welcoming so I stand. I hop over the seat and walk up to where my parents are seated. 'Hello dear' she says behind the table. I smile at her and then at my father. 'Your mother was lonely' he says, giving a small smile back. 'Have you made any friends?' she asks excitedly. _'Wingardium Leviosa' _she whispers and a chair flies over to us. 'Sit' she demands, smiling. 'Um, yeah, I guess' I say taking a seat. 'Any boys?' she winks. My father coughs. 'Two' I simply say. 'Names?' she was getting pushy. I scowl at her. 'Oh come on' she says, stretching her arm and softly pushing my shoulder. 'Draco' I say first. 'Where?' she says looking around the hall. 'In the headmaster's office' I sigh. 'Oh' she says. My father raises an eyebrow. 'Professor McGonagall took him and some other guy there for a spell incident' I admit, there was no point in lying, he was going to find out anyway. He nods in approval of me being honest. 'And?' her gaze falls on me again. 'Ron, I think' I say shrugging. This time she keeps looking at me. 'Gryffindor, the ginger one who keeps eating' I whisper. She looks over my shoulder. 'Ah' she says nodding. 'Girls?' she asks taking a bite of the food in front of her. 'Hermione, maybe, she seems angry at me' I sigh. 'Sitting next to Ron' I say before my mother jumps in. She nods still eating. 'Is that all?' my father asks, taking a sip from his goblet. 'Pansy Parkinson has the bed next to me' I shrug. I do hope to meet more people in Slytherin.

The main doors open. I turn in my seat. The boy from earlier walks in and takes a seat in Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall continues down the aisle, and Draco follows behind, obviously pissed. He sees me sitting up the front and follows McGonagall till he gets to me. When he does he folds his arms. 'Well?' I ask. My mother is looking him up and down, while my father is more interested in hearing what he has to say. 'I have detention' he says loudly, making sure McGonagall could hear. 'Is that all?' I ask, stunned. He mutters something towards me. 'Pardon?' I say. 'Poi… ucted…. Slytherin' he mutters. 'Speak up boy' my father scolds. He looks at me worryingly. 'I said…' he starts. 'Yes?' I encourage. 'Twenty points have been deducted from Slytherin' he says, his gaze immediately leaving all three of us. 'What?' my father says angrily. 'Well I guess you could say ten' I shrug giving him a smile. My mother looks at me confused. 'He earned ten for fixing the carriage' I explain. My mother nods, not smiling exactly, but not frowning either. Draco stares off towards the crowd, I follow his gaze. The boy and his friends are looking at him muttering something. _What are you looking at?_ He mouths at them. They turn back around continuing to talk.

I turn back to my parents and notice my mother smiling at us. 'Oh, um, Draco, this is my mother Lily' I say, awkwardly. He nods to her and gives a bit of a smile. I notice my father is staring off towards Slytherin. My mother and Draco does too and we all follow his gaze. He was staring at Pansy-the girl I had hoped to befriend-and another girl, who are in what is obvious to me, a bitch fight. At the moment their yelling at one another is growing louder and louder until Professor McGonagall finally notices. 'What is going on?' she yells starting to walk down the steps. Draco starts laughing and I automatically scold him. The girls continue to fight then begin to stand. Pansy pushes the girl so that she trips over the seat and lands on her butt. I don't know how, but I find myself standing next to Draco and my parents are on their feet. 'Young ladies' McGonagall calls, standing behind Pansy. She instantly stops and turns her head towards me and Draco, her face full of sympathy. The four of us race down to stand beside the Head of Gryffindor. 'Minerva maybe I should take care of this' my father says stepping so he was in front. 'Very well' she says and backs away a few steps. Pansy turns back to the girl. 'Do you even know who she is!' she yells. 'A skank' the girl mutters. Pansy throws herself onto the girl. Professor McGonagall steps in and grabs her waist, pulling her off. 'Enough' she demands. 'What is the problem?' my father asks, keeping a level tone. 'Tell him' Pansy says to the girl. The girl shakes her head. 'Pussy' she hisses. Draco steps in. 'Who did you call a skank?' He asked, in a demanding tone. She looks at me. 'Get up' my father orders bitterly. She does as he says. 'Professor, I'll handle this' McGonagall says nervously. 'Fine' he says spinning on his heel and returning to the table. My mother follows trying to calm him. McGonagall gestures for me to leave with him. 'Come on Draco' I say grabbing his hand. He doesn't move. 'Draco' I whisper. Pansy stands with her arms folded scowling at the girl. 'Mr Malfoy, it would be best if you left this alone' the Professor says. 'Why should he?' Pansy asks, not changing her gaze or facial expression. 'He has been in enough trouble for one day' she says trying look at him past his blonde hair. He mumbles something, releases my hand and storms down the aisle slamming the door as he leaves the hall. I immediately follow him, not turning back. All I got out of the situation is that I may have a new friend…. and new enemy.


	7. Chapter 6: You are dangerous

**Narissa's POV**

I sit at a table in the divination classroom awaiting everyone's arrival to our very first class. After I had left the hall I couldn't find Draco anywhere. So I gave up, grabbed my stuff from my dorm and came in to wait for class, there was nothing else to do. I hear the door open and shut but I don't turn around as I am too focused on the crystal ball in front of me. 'Hello' a voice says right behind me. I whip my head around to see a woman with brown frizzy hair, kind of like Hermione's. I thought Hagrid was scary, boy was I wrong. I think it's the way she looks at me that scares me the most. 'Are you waiting for your class?' she asks. 'Because I am quite certain that I have first years next' she continues, walking to her seat in the centre of the room. 'I am in that class' I mutter loudly. She turns to me shocked. 'You look much older for your age' she says, walking over to me. 'Give me your hand' she says stretching her hand towards me. I take a moment before I give it to her, I mean I don't even know this woman, all I know is that she's a teacher. She closes her eyes.

When she opens them again she stares at me. 'Narissa Snape' she mutters. I nod. She drops my hand and retreats to her seat. I don't dare ask her any questions, the way she looks at me says it all. I'm dangerous. But I can't be. How is an eleven year old dangerous? I stand and walk towards her. She raises her wand from nowhere. 'Don't come near me' she orders. I start walking backwards then trip on a step. I grab the table for support. 'I don't understand' I say shaking my hand. 'Am I dangerous?' I daringly ask. 'Yes you are' she confirms, still pointing her wand at me. 'I don't mean to be' I say, still confused. 'Silence' she pleads. 'Get out' she then demands. 'But I-' I start. 'GET OUT!' she yells, most definitely louder than Professor McGonagall. I grab my stuff and run to the door, tears streaking my face. 'Don't ever come back!' she yells after me.

I run down the corridors, turning left and right at random. I don't care where I end up, I just want to be away. I make the mistake of going down a staircase towards the Great Hall. People walk against me, some stopping and staring. I couldn't even find it in me to care. 'Narissa!' A voice calls. I don't stop, I keep running. 'Miss Snape!' Another calls, but I still don't stop. I run through the nearest door and I recognise it as the bathroom entrance. I drop my things on the ground and lean over the sink trying to breathe. I hear someone outside. My father. 'Make sure she's alright' his concerned voice echoes. I hear footsteps come up behind me. I look up in the mirror. Professor McGonagall.

'Narissa' she whispers. I look down at the sink and start sobbing. 'If it's about what happened in the hall' she starts. 'It's not' I sob. 'Then whatever is the matter dear?' she asks. I look in the mirror and see pure worriedness in her eyes. 'Who is the divination professor?' I ask. 'Professor Trelawney' she answers. She places her hand on my shoulder. 'Did she do something?' she asks. 'She said I'm dangerous' I manage to get out. 'Oh Narissa' she sighs. I turn around making her hand drop. 'Am I?' I question. She hesitates. 'Of course not' she says trying to recover her mistake. I take a sharp breath. She touches my cheek. 'You're not' she assures me. I know she is lying. Lying is something I'm very good at picking up on. 'Alright?' she asks. 'Yeah' I lie. Of course I'm not, I just found out I'm dangerous and I don't even know why.

A second later Pansy comes running in. McGonagall snatches her hand away and turns to face her. 'What happened?' she puffs. She had been running. 'Why do you care?' I mutter. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I honestly just don't want to explain. 'I care because we're friends' she answers regaining her breathing. I raise an eyebrow at her. McGonagall smiles at her then at me. 'Good' she says. 'I think it would be best if you didn't attend anymore divination classes, not at the moment at least' she says dropping her smile. I nod. No way in hell do I want that crazy teacher pointing her wand at me again. Pansy there or not, I'll still feel endangered. I think of Draco. He will demand to know why I don't ever attend the class, but Pansy just nods and stretches her hand out. I find myself taking it and walking out of the bathroom with her, hand in hand.

My father awaits outside and instantly peels his back off the adjacent wall when he sees me. 'Severus' McGonagall warns. I don't look at him. I can't. I'll just end up crying all over again. 'Take her to your dormitory' the professor tells Pansy. 'I give you permission to skip the class for today' she says folding her arms. Pansy nods and directs me towards our dormitories.

**Severus's POV**

She didn't even look at me. Something bad must've happened. I swear, if that Malfoy boy did anything to her, I will make him wish that he had never been born. 'We need to talk' Minerva says to me. 'What happened?' I demand. She sighs. 'I think we should discuss this with both Albus and Lily as well' she says. 'Who was involved?' I ask. I need to know if it had anything to do with Malfoy. 'Sybill Trelawney' she answers. I furrow my eyebrows. 'I will explain when we are with the others' she says, walking off before I could say anything. 'Minerva!' I call after her. But she had already disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

A gash of wind blows through the corridor and makes my cloak rustle. I turn and grip a column, looking out towards the courtyard. The sky had rapidly turned dark and a ferocious storm was coming this way. I feel my hair blow out of control. The Dark Lord is planning his return, I can feel it. I need to make sure Narissa can defend herself. The thought of him and her makes me cringe. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him near her. I stare up at the sky. I still can't bear to say his name. So instead I simply say 'bastard'.


	8. Chapter 7: Bottoms up

**Lily's POV**

I take a huge breath. I can't believe what Minerva is telling us. 'I can't believe it either Lily' she sighs as if reading my mind. Severus grabs my hand. 'We can work this out' he says looking over to Albus who is sitting behind his desk. 'Do you want me to speak to her?' Albus asks. 'I don't think that's a good idea Albus, she's been through enough today' Minerva replies. 'Not Narissa, Sybill' he says, frowning. 'I don't think that's a good idea either' she says turning to us. 'What do you think is best for her?' she asks us. 'What do you mean?' I ask her. 'I mean, do we lie to her or tell her the truth?' she says turning back to Albus. He is deep in thought. 'Albus?' she whispers. He looks at us. 'I don't know' he says honestly. 'It would be better if she was a bit older' Severus says, squeezing my hand. Albus' eyes light up. 'What…?' I ask cautiously. 'I have an idea' he says getting to his feet.

**Narissa's POV**

I follow Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. I didn't ask any questions when she came to get me and Pansy from our dorm. Pansy didn't either, she just grabbed my hand to help me up from the floor then did up her loose green tie.

We are finally at the stairwell that's leads up to his office. The professor mutters something at the gargoyle. She steps back as it begins to turn and move upwards, revealing a staircase. She jumps on the steps and gestures for us to follow. Pansy shrugs and joins her. I wait until it stops moving before I take the first step.

We walk into the office and the first person I see is Draco. Beside him stands Hermione and Ron. 'What is this?' Pansy asks folding her arms. No one answers. I see the headmaster sitting at his desk and my mother standing beside him. 'Please join the line' McGonagall says pointing towards the trio. I walk over and stand beside Draco. Pansy follows immediately. Once we are in line, my father walks through the door carrying five vials. 'As you know, the Dark Lord is planning on returning' Dumbledore says, venturing towards us. 'The Dark Lord?' Ron mutters. 'He-who-shall-not-be-named Ron' Hermione says. 'Indeed Miss Granger' Dumbledore praises. 'We have decided that it would be best if you five formed a group' he says. 'No way' Pansy says straight away. 'I refuse to be with that idiot' Draco says, pointing to Ron. 'Oh shut up Malfoy' Hermione says. 'What did you just say Granger?' he daringly asks. 'She told you to shut up. Are you deaf?' Ron says. 'No. But I can sure as hell make you Weasley' Draco throws back. 'Enough!' McGonagall yells. 'This is very important' Dumbledore says. 'Severus are they ready?' he turns to my father. 'Yes' he says. 'Please explain this to them' Dumbledore says. My father steps forward. 'These five vials all contain an ageing potion' Ron shakes his head. 'Oh relax, its only temporary' Hermione says to him. My father stares at her. 'Except' he starts. Hermione's attention draws back to him. 'It has been changed a little' he finishes. Hermione gives him a confused look. 'I have added an ingredient that makes it permanent' he explains. 'Cool' Draco says. 'I don't want to be old!' Ron exclaims. 'Mr Weasley, it makes you five years older and this is very important' McGonagall says. 'Are you trying to kill us off earlier?' he asks, still in shock. 'You need to be ready for when the Lord returns' my mother says. 'Why us?' Hermione questions. My father sighs. 'Because he's after a certain person' he says. 'Who?' the five of us say at once. 'Narissa'.

My head aches. What did he just say? 'So Trelawney was right?' I ask. 'Half' McGonagall corrects. 'You're not dangerous Narissa, you're in danger' my father admits. A squeak leaves my mouth. 'We have decided that you five would be the best to do this' Dumbledore says. He starts walking down the line, starting at Ron. 'The one who thinks out of the box' 'The extremely intelligent one' 'The risk taker' he skips me 'The fighter' he looks back at me 'And the one who this is all about'. 'It's a perfect group' my mother agrees. My father extends his hands with the vials. 'I won't say no' Draco steps forward and grabs a vial. He looks at it then drinks it, bottoms up. Pansy smiles and takes the next one. 'Bloody hell' Ron says and grabs one. Hermione grabs another. They drink it at the same time. 'Narissa' my father says handing me the last vial. Everyone looks at me. 'Cheers' I say and down it.

'It will take effect overnight' Dumbledore says. 'So don't be frightened if you look different in the morning'. 'I'm excited' Draco says smiling. Pansy nods in agreement. Ron and Hermione start smiling as well. 'But it's so much more than this, isn't it' I sigh. 'I'm afraid so' McGonagall says. 'I feel tired' Pansy yawns. We all start nodding. 'That's a side effect' my father says. 'Off to bed' McGonagall orders. 'But it's only early' Ron whines. 'You will find yourself asleep for the next fifteen hours in about thirty minutes' my father says. 'Another side effect?' I ask. He nods.

**Pansy's POV**

'So if I magically get older tomorrow, does that mean my dick will be bigger?' Draco asks smirking. I lean in front on Narissa and punch him in the shoulder. 'Ouch!' he shouts. 'Oh please it wasn't that hard' I say. We are on our way to our dormitories. Us three in front, Hermione and Ron trailing behind. 'Hey our boobs will be bigger too' I say. Narissa scrunches up her nose. 'Wait' I say stopping. Hermione runs straight into me. 'What?' Draco says. 'We're gonna need new clothes' I say. 'If you were listening, Professor Dumbledore said that our clothes will automatically grow to fit our new selves' Hermione says in her know-it-all voice. I don't know how long I will be able to put up with this. Narissa yawns. 'See even your voice puts people to sleep' I say smirking. 'It's the potion' she says looking away. 'Well duh' I say and start walking again. 'I'm hungry' Ron says. 'You're always hungry' Hermione says back. 'Actually I am too' Narissa says. 'Well let's go get food then' I say. 'The potion is going to make us go to sleep in about ten minutes' Hermione says. 'Then we will eat when we get to our dorm, I have a secret stash' I just love to put Hermione in her place. 'Great' Ron says. We arrive at the very first house. Slytherin. 'Well have a nice date' I say twinkling my finger. 'Pardon' Ron says. 'You're not allowed in our house' Draco spits at him. 'Sorry Ron' Narissa says. 'It's cool' he says and walks down the hallway. 'Bye Hermione' I say, blowing her a kiss. She screws up her face and follows Ron. 'Shall we?' I say and we walk in.

It doesn't take long before Draco goes to his dorm and we go to ours. Narissa yawns again. I yawn as well. We both lay on our beds looking up at the roof. 'Last night of being eleven year olds' she says. 'Yeah' I mutter. We are both quiet for a while. 'Are you okay?' I ask her. 'It's just nerves' she answers quietly. 'It'll be okay' I say. 'Mhmm' she mutters. My eyelids slowly start to shut. 'Night Izzy' I say and everything goes dark.


	9. Chapter 8: Bigger and better

**Draco's POV**

I awaken to hear gasps coming from the boys around me. 'What?' I groan. 'Malfoy?' Crabbe questions. 'Can't be' Goyle says. 'Well it is' I say getting to my feet. Then it hits me. The potion. I run to the closest mirror. I start laughing. I'm a sixteen year old. I have slightly longer blonde hair. I look down. I'm no longer wearing my robes. Instead I wear plain pyjama pants. Are those? Oh my. I have abs. 'Jealous boys?' I ask spinning around. 'What the hell happened?' Crabbe asks. 'Professor Snape happened' I say. I look back in the mirror. I wonder what Izzy looks like.

**Ron's POV**

I yawn as I roll out of bed and land on my feet. I feel different. I feel taller. It's probably just me. I shake my head. My hair feels longer. Oh shit. The potion. I spot a mirror across the room and bolt towards it. 'Bloody hell' I whisper. I no longer have that baby face I had yesterday. Instead I have a very defined face with the start of stubble. I breathe out a laugh. I take an all-round look at myself. I'm hell of a lot taller, I will probably need a haircut and I have the body of a sixteen year old. I wonder if Hermione looks different. Not that I care….. I mean it's not like I have feelings for her…..

**Hermione's POV**

My eyes flutter open. I smile instantly remembering the potion. I sit up and pat my hair. 'Oh my god' I whisper. My hair isn't all frizzy like it was yesterday. I jump out of bed and head straight towards the mirror. I start laughing. My hair is longer and has a tinge of waviness. I've wanted it this way for so long. Oh and that dreaded fringe has grown out as well. I high five the mirror. 'Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger' Cho Chang laughs. 'It's unbelievable right?' I say turning to her. 'You're beautiful' she says in aww. I had told her what happened last night, I even told her what I would probably look like. It was nothing like this.

**Pansy's POV**

I get out of bed before my eyes even open. I am too excited. I stare in the mirror. 'Holy shit' I whisper. My hair is about double its length and my face…. My face is exactly how it should look. Hard and don't take shit from anybody. I start squealing.

**Narissa's POV**

I awake to someone squealing. I look over and see a much older Pansy jumping up and down. 'I have boobs!' she yells. Then she sees me. She stops moving and her mouth hangs open. 'You are gorgeous' she says and drags me out of bed. She makes me run to the mirror. 'Wow' I say. My hair is still in its plait, but instead, it reaches my butt. My eyes shine black and my facial features are stronger. But of course, my scar is still present. Pansy was right, our boobs have grown. 'I can't believe this' I say. She squeals in response. 'What is all the racket?' A girl asks walking in. She is one of the first years. 'Who the hell are yous?' she questions. Her blonde hair instantly turns red. A metamorphmagus. 'Calm down' Pansy says. 'It's just Pansy and Izzy' she adds on. The girl's hair turns back to blonde. Since when does Pansy call me Izzy? Maybe she and Draco have been talking. 'What happened?' the girl asks. 'Um hard to explain' Pansy answers. I look at her. We are the same height. 'I'm not short!' I squeal. 'Well everyone gets excited about something I guess. You and your height, and, me and my boobs' she laughs.

**Dumbledore's POV**

'When do you think they will start to show?' Minerva asks standing beside me. 'Any minute now' I say. As if on cue, the door opens and the very first walks in. Hermione Granger. 'Miss Granger' I say, getting to my feet. She walks up to where we are standing and smiles. 'Are you happy?' Minerva asks. 'Yes very' she answers. She wears her Gryffindor robes and has her hair tied in a bun. 'You look very beautiful dear' Minerva says. Hermione smiles. The door opens again and the next person walks through. Draco Malfoy. 'Granger?' he questions. She folds her arms. 'Yes' she says. 'I didn't recognise you' he admits walking towards us. He is dressed in his Slytherin robes. 'You look good' he says. 'Not so bad yourself' she says back. The door opens yet again. Ron Weasley. 'Bloody hell' he says. Hermione laughs. 'You look great' he says to her. 'I see you've lost your baby face' Draco says. 'Ain't it great' Ron replies. He too was wearing his Gryffindor robes. The door opens and the last two girls walk in wearing their Slytherin robes. Draco goes silent as they walk up to join us. 'Wow' he says to Narissa. 'I know right' Pansy says. Both girls have their hair tied back. 'Your hair is so long Narissa' Hermione says. 'Your hair is so straight' she says back. They all exchange compliments before I decide to butt in. 'It's time to get your new schedules' I say handing them out. 'So we automatically go up in years?' Draco asks. 'Yes Mr Malfoy' Minerva says. 'Cool' he says back.

**Severus' POV**

Lily and I are seated in the Great Hall waiting for Narissa to arrive. 'What do you reckon she'll look like?' Lily asks me. I shrug. Minerva and Albus come through the door behind us. 'Where are they?' Lily asks excitedly. 'They are on their way' Minerva assures her. 'Does she look different?' I ask. 'She still has your hair and eyes Severus, but she looks even more like her mother' she answers, taking a seat a chair away from me. Albus sits next to her. 'Where is Hagrid today?' he asks. 'He had some stuff to do in the forest' Horace Slughorn answers next to him. The main doors open and a group of five walk in. Lily gasps. I could identify each of them as they all look nothing like each other. Hermione on the left, Ron next her, Pansy in the middle, Draco next to her and Narissa on the right.

As they come closer I can see that Minerva is right. She looks even more like her mother. Hermione and Ron branch off and sit in Gryffindor while Draco and Pansy take a seat in Slytherin. Narissa keeps walking towards us. 'She is so beautiful' Lily cries.

She finally gets to us. 'Show it off' I say smiling. She does a spin with her hands outstretched. 'Your hair is so long' Lily states. 'I love it' Narissa says. 'Well you're stuck with it' I say and take sip out of my goblet. She laughs. 'My first class is potions' she says smiling. 'Do you have me or him?' I ask pointing at Horace. 'Who's that?' she whispers. 'This here is ol' Horace Slughorn' Albus says patting him on the back. Horace looks over dumbfounded. 'What?' he questions looking around. 'I think I have you' Narissa says to me. 'I hope I have you' she mutters afterwards. I give a laugh. 'As long as I don't have Divination I'm fine' she says. 'I have taken you all out of that class for now' Albus says. She looks over at Sybill. 'She scares me' she whispers. 'I think she scares everyone' Lily laughs. 'Yes, yes' Horace agrees. 'Is he drunk?' Narissa whispers to me. 'It's the way he is' I whisper back. 'Are you hungry?' Lily asks her. 'A bit' she answers. 'Well you better go get some, before Draco eats it all' I say gesturing to the pair. She gives me a smile then leaves to join the others.


	10. Chapter 9: A creative spark

**Pansy's POV**

'Hey' Narissa says sitting down beside Draco. 'I don't think you girlfriend will agree with you' I say to him. She gives us a confused look. 'Tell her' I say. He coughs. 'Well' she says. 'I don't think it's a good idea that we be seen with Ron' he explains. 'What about Hermione?' she asks. 'I know that she is not good at all' he answers, not making eye contact. 'And why not?' she demands. 'Izzy, she's a mudblood' he answers. She gets up. 'Where are you going?' Draco asks. Tears start to run down her cheeks as she runs down aisle. I get to my feet. 'You're a dickhead' I tell him. 'What did I say?' he asks softly. 'Her mother happens to be muggle-born' I say before quickly following her. 'Shit!' I hear him yell.

As soon as I get out the door I run into someone and fall to the ground. 'Owww' I groan. 'Gosh are you alright?' the person asks. 'Yeah fine' I answer. I look up. One of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen is leaning over me. His dirty blonde hair catches my attention then his shining blue eyes. 'Are you sure?' He asks cautiously. I then realise that I've been staring at him. 'Oh yeah certain' I say. He reaches for my hand. 'I'm good' I quickly say. 'I disagree' he responds. 'Well I didn't ask for your opinion' I say getting to my feet. 'Let me guess, Slytherin' he laughs. 'And?' I question. 'Do you know who I am?' he asks. I take a look at his clothing. His robes are a light lavender. I roll my eyes. 'Well' he says. 'Someone who cares too much about his hair?' I try. 'Very funny' he says.

We are interrupted by Professor Slughorn exiting the hall. 'Ah Gilderoy, I've been looking for you' he says. 'Gilderoy?' I snicker. 'Yes, my mother happened to like the name' he says shooting me a smile. 'Yes Horace' he says turning to Slughorn. 'Wait what?' I interrupt. 'Which part?' Slughorn asks. 'Sorry Horace, I believe this very clumsy student thought I was someone of the equal quality' he laughs. 'You're a professor?' I question. He looked way too young to be a professor. 'Indeed I am' he says back. 'But your so h-h…..' I stop myself before I finish my sentence. 'But I'm so what?' he asks in a cocky tone. 'Short' I lie. 'It began with an h' he says smiling wickedly. 'Well um…. Hideous?' I try. Slughorn starts laughing drunkenly. 'Are you sure you don't drink Horace?' Gilderoy asks him. 'Not for 3 months, 14 days, 7 hours and….' He checks his watch. '18 minutes'. 'Oh I must be on my way' he says. 'Didn't you want to speak to me?' Gilderoy asks him. 'No, I don't think so' he answers scratching his head. Gilderoy holds in a laugh. 'Goodbye Gilderoy and um…. Patsy?' he says furrowing his eyebrows. 'Pansy' I correct him. 'Ah that's it' he says and walks off, casually talking to himself.

'I think he might've been dropped on his head when he was a child' Gilderoy whispers to me once he disappears. 'That's an understatement' I say back. 'Pansy huh' he says smirking. 'My mother happened to like the name' I mimic. 'Smartass' he whispers. 'I get that a lot' I say smiling. 'Am I really hideous?' he asks. 'The most hideous thing I have ever seen' I answer. 'That is very inappropriate to say to your professor' he says in a stern tone. I catch on quickly to what he is doing. 'Oh I'm extremely sorry sir. I didn't mean to offend you' I say dramatically. 'I should punish you' he says folding his arms. 'I will accept whatever you must do' I sigh. 'You shall join me in my office after classes are finished and write 100 lines saying ~Professor Lockhart is so hot~' he immediately grins. 'You broke character' I state. 'I guess I'm a funny guy' he says straightening his robes. Is he flirting with me? Or maybe I'm flirting with him? I have no idea. 'So what are you most skilled at? I mean what do you actually not suck at?' I smirk. 'Defence against the dark arts' he answers. 'I shall be sharing classes with Professor Lupin' he adds on. 'Such a shame, I have that second' I say wobbling my lip. 'And it just happens that you have me today' he smiles. 'Maybe I should write to my parents today, and tell them about the low quality professors they employ' I say. His eyes narrow and his smile grows. 'You may have just became my favourite student' he says. 'Too bad you're not my favourite teacher. You'll have to battle Professor Slughorn for that' I say back. 'Yes, you are most definitely a Slytherin' he says. 'Guess mine' he adds. I take a look at him. 'I don't there is a house for people like you' I shrug. 'And what exactly am I?' he asks curiously. 'A very narcissistic person' I tell him. 'I'll have you know, I was once in Ravenclaw' he says proudly. 'Did they forget that you needed to be intelligent?' I ask pulling a shocked face. 'I happen to be extremely intelligent' he protests. I raise an eyebrow. 'Well uh Patsy is it?' he grins. I scowl at him. He laughs. 'As much as I would love to stay and chat, I best be on my way. I have a lot to get done before classes start' he says. 'What, do you need to spend a lot of quality time admiring yourself in the mirror?' I ask. 'How do you think I get this perfect?' he asks pointing to his face. 'I thought you woke up like that' I answer. He starts laughing. 'I like you' he says. I raise both my eyebrows. Was this a confession? Maybe I'm just imagining things. 'Goodbye Professor' I say. He smiles and turns around. 'Goodbye Pansy' he says walking away.

**Draco's POV**

I enter the room for potion's class and see Narissa sitting over by a bench. I instantly sit beside her, she tenses. 'I didn't know' I say. 'Why does it matter?' she asks, not meeting my eyes. 'Because I thought mud-d, muggle-borns, are bad people' I answer. 'Hermione isn't a bad person' she says looking straight into my eyes. I can see the mixture of anger and hurt in them. 'I don't know her' I sigh. 'Exactly' she says. 'Look I'm sorry, I don't think before I speak' I say grabbing her hand. She remains quiet. 'It's not just that' I say. 'What else?' she asks annoyed. 'Slytherin and Gryffindor have this rivalry' I sigh. 'Why do you care what everyone else thinks?' She asks. I don't know what to say. 'Leadership is a part of being in Slytherin' she says. I look away. 'It's your father isn't it?' she asks. Cleverness is also a part of being in Slytherin. 'Don't worry about him' she puts her other hand on top of mine. 'It's not that simple' I say. 'Why?' she questions. I open my mouth to speak when Snape walks in. 'Welcome back class, I'm sure you know the rules by now but for those of you who don't, you will learn quick enough' he says standing up the front.

Pansy takes a seat beside Narissa, immediately tuning into our conversation. I see Hermione and Ron sitting at the bench next to ours. 'Why?' she repeats. 'My dad, he just doesn't see it this way. He is a true Slytherin and believes in pure-bloods' I explain. Of course I wish it was as simple as that, but I couldn't really tell her that if he found out about this arrangement Dumbledore has made, he would disown me altogether. 'I'm a half-blood' she whispers. 'Mr Malfoy' Snape says. I look up at him. 'Is there anything you would like to share?' he asks. 'Just my dad is a bastard' I mutter. Izzy looks at me with sympathy. 'What was that?' he asks impatiently. 'Nothing sir' I say. 'Right then we shall get on with today's lesson. Get into groups of 5' he says then disappears through the door behind him.

Ron walks over to our bench, Hermione soon follows. 'Where have you been?' Izzy asks Pansy. 'Just chatting to someone' she answers glowing. 'You dad has a grumpy attitude' Ron says to Izzy. 'We've only been here 10 minutes, it will get worse' I tell him. 'Bloody hell' he says. 'He just doesn't like to put up with people's shit' she defends calmly. Snape returns with supplies for our potions. 'You may begin' he says once he's placed them on the front bench. Hermione and Izzy get up to grab our stuff. 'Why are you glowing?' I ask Pansy. 'No reason' she quickly replies. A bit too quickly. The girls return. 'What do we need to do?' Ron asks. 'Draught of Peace' Hermione replies. Izzy begins to create the potion. 'Want me to stir?' I ask getting up. 'Sure' she smiles. She does multiple things as Hermione passes her different ingredients. 'Stop stirring' she orders. 'Yes ma'am' I laugh. She gives me another smile. 'It's purple' I state. 'Okay, start stirring again' she says. I do as she says. Snape walks over. 'Good' he says. 'Your daughter is amazing' I say. She starts blushing and I instantly realise how that could be taken. 'At potions' I quickly add on. He nods carefully. Izzy sprinkles some powder into the potion. 'Mix until it turns white' she says. Hermione nods and Pansy closes the book. Snape walks off, obviously satisfied. 'Done' I say and stop stirring. 'Looks great' Izzy says pleased.

The rest of the lesson passes quickly with many groups failing and ours being one of the best. 'Very good for your first time' he says to us. He looks at me. 'At potions' he adds on. Pansy laughs as Izzy rapidly starts to blush. 'Defence against the dark arts is next' Hermione announces. This time Pansy starts to blush.


	11. Chapter 10: First kisses are a bliss

**Lockhart's POV**

I check the mirror in my office. Damn it, my face looks scruffy. I quickly grab a comb out as I hear students enter the classroom. 'Shit' I whisper. I give my hair a quick comb then straighten my robes. I open the door and step out, placing my hand on the rail. My eyes instantly fall on Pansy taking a seat in the first row. 'Welcome back students' I say. I walk down the stairs and stand at the front of the room.

'I see we have some new students' I say observing each of them before keeping my eyes on Pansy. 'Tell the class three things about yourselves including your name' I say taking a seat watching them. 'Hermione Granger, I have a cat called Crookshanks and I love to read' the girl on the end says. She turns to the boy beside her. 'Ron Weasley, I have a rat called Scabbers and I love to eat' the ginger says, he then turns to the next girl. 'Narissa Snape, I have a cat called Paws and my dad is obviously Professor Snape' she says. She turns to the last boy. 'Draco Malfoy, I don't really have a pet and yes my hair is natural' he says. The class lets out a laugh. He then turns to Pansy. 'Pansy Parkinson, I have a pet snake called Scales and I enjoy putting cocky males in their place in my free time' she says flicking her gaze at me. 'Very good' I say. I point to Hermione. 'I don't know your family' I continue in a line. 'I certainly know the Weasleys, indeed I know Professor Snape and I happen to know your mother Lily' she gives me a smile. 'Lucius Malfoy's boy?' I guess. He nods. 'And I don't know your family' I say to Pansy. 'Let's keep it that way' she says back. I give her a smile and stand.

'Today we will have a bit of a read out of a textbook' I announce. Everyone groans. I raise my hand. 'And next lesson we will do a prac to make sure everything sinks in' I add. 'Yay' a girl say clapping her hands. 'Textbooks are in the cupboard to your right, get one each' I say sitting down at my desk. Pansy waits for everyone to get theirs before collecting hers. I catch myself staring and quickly look down at my sheets. I take a sneaky glance at her and see she is sitting and has her book open, looking at me. I notice that she bites her lip. Does that mean she likes me? I start smiling at her and see her trying extremely hard to focus on the book and not me. I turn my attention to the rest of the class. 'Read the first chapter and write a few brief notes' I say and everyone nods, some sighing as they do. 'Next lesson will be better' I assure them. 'You shall have both myself and Professor Lupin' I tell them.

**Pansy's POV**

'Make sure you have all your notes completed and I will see you next lesson' Lockhart says. Was the lesson already over? I guess I must've been distracted. Draco stands beside my desk. 'Done?' he asks. I look down. I had only completed half of it. 'You go on ahead I'll catch up' I say. Izzy nods and the four leave. Now it's only myself and the cocky teacher sitting at his desk.

'You should pay more attention to your work' he says getting up. 'It's a bit hard when I can feel someone staring at me' I shoot back, still writing my notes. He walks over to my desk. 'Then you are easily distracted' he states. I look up him and am immediately mesmerised by his dreamy eyes. 'And you yourself have a staring problem' he says. I instantly look down at my page and continue to write. 'Make it homework' he says. 'How generous of you' I snicker. 'Here we go again' he laughs. I shut my book and get up. I raise an eyebrow at him. 'You are one of a kind' he says. 'A good or bad thing?' I ask. 'I'm not sure' he answers. 'Well you better figure it out' I tell him. 'Or what?' he raise his eyebrows. 'Stop that' I demand. 'What?' he asks. 'Doing that' I answer. 'Doing what?' now he was getting on my nerves. 'Confusing me!' I yell at him.

He lowers his eyes. 'How so?' he asks. 'Shut up' I say. 'Miss Parkinson' he says. 'Don't give me that shit' I interrupt. He looks down at me, I hate it when people look down at me. Before I knew what was happening his lips were connected with mine. I immediately push away and look up at him. Our eyes lock and I find myself leaning up to kiss him, deep.

Once we pull apart, we stare at each other for a while. The corner of his mouth turns up into a smile. 'What?' I ask. He continues to smile. 'What?' this time I hit him playfully on the arm. 'I don't know' he says. I shake my head at him. 'I mean, I'm just really happy right now' he says. I give him a smile. He grabs my chin and kisses me, short but sweet. 'I can't help it' he says. 'Your smile just attracts me'. I give him a weird look. 'Is that some crazy pick up line?' I ask. 'Sure' he replies. I laugh at him.

**Narissa's POV**

'I'm so glad we aren't stuck in the hall' Draco says, shoving bits of bread into his mouth. I sit with him on a grassy hill near the stone circle. 'So am I' I say. The place was deserted, mostly due to the seniors taking time off to see their families. It was peaceful.

A crow swoops down and lands near his feet. He looks at the small piece of bread in his hand. 'Want some?' he asks. 'I'm sure it'll answer too' I laugh. The crow cocks its head. Draco throws a piece towards it. 'Wasn't hungry anyway' he says. The crow takes a minute to observe the piece of food, then plucks it off the ground. 'Off you go' he orders. The crow flies off towards a large gum tree with the bit of bread hanging out of its mouth. 'You're a softy' I say. 'Well it's a change from being cold-hearted I guess' he replies.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, staring towards the tree. He turns to me. 'You know I love you right?' he asks. 'I assumed' I answer. 'Good' he says. I give him a smile. 'I love you too' I reply. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on my lips. 'I love you more' he says. I give him a wicked grin. 'I love you most' I say, giving him a winning smile.


	12. Chapter 11: Time to train

p class="MsoNormal"strongNarissa's POV/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The five of us stand in the defence against the dark arts room facing our four teachers. My father is one. Professor Lockhart stands beside him facing another male teacher with very light brown hair. And next to him stands… or much rather, leans, a very interesting looking man. His hair is a very dark grey colour and one of his eyes is replaced by some magical looking one. He balances himself with a very large walking stick. Something like a septor.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"'Are we ready to begin?' my father asks impatiently. Lockhart stops talking and turns to him questionably. 'The honours are all yours' my father says. Lockhart nods. 'Alright our small circle' he says. Draco groans. 'Have you got a better name?' Lockhart questions. Draco thinks for a while. 'How about the-' he takes a long pause. 'Voldemort haters' Pansy snickers, jokingly. 'Alas' the strange looking man says. 'Do not speak his name' he orders. Pansy raises her eyebrows. 'It's a name' she says. 'A very bad one at that' he says back. 'Relax Alastor' the guy beside Lockhart says. 'No relaxing when the Dark Lord returns' he says, resting on his stick.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"'We have more important things to do' I say. My father nods. 'Right, beside mwah' Lockhart begins. Draco snickers. 'Stands Professor Remus Lupin' he continues. Lupin nods. 'And beside him is sir Alastor Moody' he finishes. 'Mad-eye Moody' Lupin says smiling. 'Indeed' Moody nods.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Lockhart stands awkwardly on his feet. 'This lesson, we shall show you the basic moves of defending yourself' Lupin begins. 'Pfft' Draco lets out. 'Slow down Mr Malfoy' my father warns. 'We will get to attacking later' Lupin assures him. 'Get out your wands' Lockhart instructs. 'Let's begin' he gives us all a sly smile.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongSeverus' POVstrong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Only time will tell how disastrous this will go. I can only imagine what the room will look like after this. I am sure Gilderoy will die from astonishment. 'Your basic defence spell is a shield' Remus begins. Draco snorts. 'Mr Malfoy, if you think you know all this, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind stepping out and demonstrating' Remus challenges. 'Easy' Draco grins. 'Gilderoy?' Remus asks. 'Sure' he responds. 'This will be interesting' Ron says. Pansy laughs. I step beside Narissa. 'Why am I so nervous?' she asks. 'I wouldn't be, they are both amateurs' I say. She looks at me. Not up at me. God I hate that she has gotten taller. 'No, I mean about all of this' she says. I cock an eyebrow. 'I mean the lessons, the fighting, and the not-knowing' she explains. 'Everything will be fine if you do your best' I try. Truth is, she has to push herself. She has to be ready. I guess I just don't want to tell her she's right about the not-knowing. Voldemort could strike any minute now.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"'Go easy' I hear Remus whisper. Gilderoy nods. 'Ready?' Remus asks. They both nod. 'One' he says. 'Two' Alastor joins. The pair raise their wands. The professors turn to me. 'Three' I say slowly. 'emStupefyem' Gilderoy yells. 'emProtego/em' Draco yells as well, slashing his wand over himself. The spell bounces back off Draco and smashes a nearby vase. 'Very good' Remus says. 'Is that all you got?' Draco challenges. Gilderoy grins. 'I wouldn't dare to go any further, it would be a shame to accidentally kill you' he says. 'Yes, such a shame' I mimic. Narissa elbows me./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The rest of the lesson flies by until there is a knock on the door. It's Albus.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"'I see you all have gotten stuck into it' he says, looking at the five. 'Indeed' Remus says. 'They have learnt a range of defence spells' Gilderoy adds. 'Good' Albus says. 'Dinner will be served soon, you best all go wash up' he says. The five nod and walk towards the door. Pansy turns to look at Gilderoy. Her eyes move to me and she instantly blushes. I look straight at Gilderoy, who looks extremely happy. Maybe there is something going on between them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Once they have left, Albus begins talking again. 'They have to be ready'. 'They will' Remus assures him. 'They did very well for their first lesson' Alastor says. 'I am pleased' Albus replies. 'It is extremely crucial that they learn these skills quickly' he adds. 'Why?' Gilderoy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"'Because I believe the Dark Lord's return is closer than we think'.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongDraco's POVstrong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"'We should practice' I suggest, exiting the Great Hall. 'It's a bit dark don't you think' Izzy says looking out the window. 'Who says we have to do it outside' I say back. 'Are we allowed in the rooms unsupervised?' Ron asks. 'No' Hermione says quickly. 'So let's go outside' I say, shrugging. 'No way' Izzy protests. 'Scared of a little bit of darkness are ya Iz' Pansy teases. 'No' she says sharply.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"We reach the end of the corridor. 'Come on, it'll be fun' I encourage, 'I'm not sure' Izzy says. 'Well I'm not going, I'd rather not get myself killed' Hermione says, walking towards the archway. 'Or worse' she calls back. 'Expelled' she then disappears around the corner. I turn to Ron. He begins to shake his head. 'Pussy' I snicker. 'Am not' he protests 'I just don't feel too well, I think I ate too much' he says uneasily. Pansy lets out a snickerly laugh. 'I'll see you tomorrow Izzy' he says. 'And others' he whispers, walking in the same direction as Hermione.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"'Bunch of pussies' I hiss. 'They are just a bit on edge' Izzy defends. 'Everyone is' Pansy says. 'Practising is the only way to get better' I say. 'True' Izzy gives in. 'what are we waiting for then?' I ask, cheerfully. 'Lead the way sarge' Pansy says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongLupin's POVstrong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I am just about to walk around the corner when I hear my name being called. 'Remus!' a feminine voice calls. I whip around on my heel. Pomona Sprout. 'Jesus' I mutter. Not to be rude but this woman drives me up the wall. She tells anyone and everyone all about her life story then goes on to telling them all 200 (or so) of her pet plants' names. Boy this woman can talk, but worst of all, she exaggerates absolutely everything.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"'Good evening Pomona' I say, as nice as I can. 'I am so sorry to trouble you' she begins. This is gonna be good. 'But I heard some noises out near the edge of the forest' she says. 'See I was on my way back from Hagrid's place after delivering some of my prized veggies' Bloody hell. I don't think anyone, especially me would care. 'I could hear laughing and yelling and even some shrieking' she continues. Hmm…. laughing, yelling, shrieking. Sounds like something I wouldn't want to walk into. 'I would've checked, but I saw some flashes of light, like someone was casting spells' she says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I raise my eyebrows. 'And…' I say, wishing she would cut to the chase. 'And… I was hoping you could check it out for me' she says. So she doesn't want to risk herself but she is willing to risk me? What is wrong with this woman?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I look out the window. No full moon. 'Alright' I say. 'I'll check it out' she begins to grin. 'Oh thank you so much Remus' she says then hurries off. Well looks like I'm off to be Lupin the brave for the night.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"***p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I creep along the edge of the bushes. Indeed, I too could hear laughter and the sound of spells being cast. I keep a distance, then poke my head around the tree to look. I let out a breath.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"It is only Narissa, Draco and Pansy. Instead of exposing myself, I decide to observe their actions.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Pansy and Draco face each other, a few metres apart, in a duelling position. Narissa counts down. 'One!' she yells.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Before Draco has time to react, Pansy jumps in. 'emExpelliarmusem' she chants. Draco's wand immediately leaves his grasp. Narissa starts to jump and clap. I walk towards them, also clapping, but very slowly./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"All three of their faces go blank. 'Professor Lupin, I can explain' Narissa begins. I put my hand up. 'No need' I say. Pansy cocks her head. 'I'm glad you are all using your spare time to practice' I say. 'Even if it's something I haven't taught you yet' I add. Narissa smiles. 'But' I start. 'There is always a but' Draco sighs. 'Tis awfully dark out and no one knew that any of you out here' I say. Narissa lowers her head. 'Next time, tell someone that you are doing this' I instruct. They all nod. 'Now come on, before an acromantula eats you' I laugh. Narissa's eyes widen in horror. 'I was joking' I assure her.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Author's note:p  
>p class="MsoNormal"sorry for not uploading sooner. i have just finished exams and had some personal stuff come up.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"i will be uploading more often as i have holidays soon and more time to work on this.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"happy reading xxp 


	13. Chapter 12: The first strike

**Narissa's POV**

'Narissa' someone calls in my sleep. I feel someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes flutter open. It's Professor McGonagall. 'Professor' I mutter, rubbing my eyes. 'Come quick dear, I'm afraid it is important' she says in a frightened voice.

I roll out of bed and into my fluffy slippers. I feel extremely bare in my strappy singlet and boy-shorts in front of McGonagall in her long violet nightgown. Her hair is a complete mess, like she herself has only just awoken.

I grab my Slytherin robe off the hook and wrap it around myself. She grabs my wrist and heads towards the door, practically dragging me along with her. She continues to pull me along as she winds her way through the hallways. We eventually stop at a door. I recognise it as the hospital wing. I don't have time to question her before she gives me a light push through the door.

'I don't understand Albus' my father's voice echoes. 'What is wrong with her?' I walk in to see Professor Dumbledore sitting on the edge of an occupied bed. My father is pacing back and forth in the aisle.

McGonagall gives a small cough. My father looks up and walks straight towards me. I could now see behind him. Ron sits on the edge of another bed, which is occupied by Hermione. She looks awful.

'Sweet heart' my father says gently. I look to where Dumbledore sits. The person laying in the bed is my mother.

'She's okay' my father says first off. 'Is she?' I question. Just like Hermione, she too looks awful. Tears find their way out of the corner of my eyes. 'Hey, hey' he cries. 'Is she awake?' I ask, sobbing. 'No, not at the moment' he replies. 'What happened?' I ask, wiping away the tears on my cheek. 'We don't know yet' Dumbledore says. 'What about Hermione?' I ask. My father sighs. 'She is the same as your mother' he says. Tears start coming faster, gushing down my face. My father pulls me into an embrace.

I place one hand on his chest and my other grabs a bunch of his shirt. He leans his chin on my head and wraps his cloak around me. He must've been up late since he is still in his robes. Dumbledore on the other hand, is just like McGonagall, in his night robes.

'She'll be okay' my father comforts. I don't dare to look at her, instead I close my eyes and tuck myself further into my father's comfort. I hear footsteps around me but I still don't move.

I feel someone pull me away from my father. I squirm and open my eyes. It was Lupin. How long had I been tucked away for?

Because it was him, I just let him take me away from my father. I don't try to fight. 'Come on Narissa' he says, directing me towards the door.

I grab the pillar and look back over at my mother. My father is leaning over her, obviously crying. Dumbledore is standing in the aisle talking to the nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

I release my grip on the pillar and let Lupin manoeuvre me out into the hallway. Once out my legs give way, causing me to fall to the ground. Lupin is immediately at my side holding onto me. I can't hold it in anymore. 'Remus' I whimper. He pulls me to his chest. Knowing that I am too weak to walk, he slides one arm under my knees, the other around my waist. He slowly stands, with me in his arms.

The changing walls start to make me dizzy, so I tuck myself into his chest. I lose all memory of everything after that, as I finally fall asleep.

**Severus' POV**

I wake up to the soft, sweet scent of Lily laying in the bed. My hand is still entangled with hers. 'Hey' she whispers. 'I didn't mean to fall asleep' I yawn. 'It's okay Sev' she replies, quietly. 'How are you feeling?' I ask. 'I still feel like shit' she admits. 'But it's better to know that you are here' she adds.

I give her a weary smile. 'Don't worry Sev' she whispers faintly. I can tell that she is weak, I can sense it.

She pulls her self over and pats the bed next to her. I cock my eyebrow at her. She gives me a reassuring smile.

I pull myself up so that I am sitting beside her. I then pull her into my arms and wrap my cloak around the both of us. I give her a kiss on the forehead.

After a moment of silence, she finally speaks up.

'I don't know why they say that you don't have a heart' she says looking up at me 'because I can feel it very much beating' she finishes. I give her a warm smile. She snuggles back into my arms.

**Lupin's POV**

I sit in the comfy armchair in the far corner facing Narissa's bed. I couldn't just leave her here, not after the incident last night. It is 4am. I sigh. Thank god that I decided to wear my pyjama pants and ripped singlet instead of my usual boxers tonight.

I look at the wall behind her bed. Very few items cover the walls but the largest one is a large wooden sign that says ~Pansy & Izzy~. 'Izzy' I mutter. I look over at Pansy. She is fast asleep, every so often she tends to let out an occasional snore. Izzy is asleep too, she was asleep when we arrived and I decided not to wake her. Izzy looks so peaceful sleeping.

I shake my head. Did I just stare at her for five minutes? No this cannot be happening. I cannot fall for Severus and Lily's daughter. They are my childhood friends. Isn't that classified as pedophilia?

I pull my hair. Snap out of it Remus. She was with the Malfoy kid anyway. Why would she want me? Not that I want her. At least I hope not.

I rest my legs over the arm of the chair, away from her. I will not let this happen, I can't. Sweet dreams Remus. Just don't think about her.

**McGonagall's POV**

I break into a run to the hospital wing. My heart is racing and I can't think properly.

As soon as I get to the door, I stop dead. I count to ten slowly. I just have to be calm. I push open the door and see Severus and Lily fast asleep. I walk over to the bed and rest a hand on his shoulder. 'Severus' I whisper. He gives a very small stir. I begin to shake his shoulder, panicking.

His eyes bolt open and jumps slightly causing Lily to stir. 'I'm sorry' I whisper. 'Minerva, wha-' 'No time to explain. You must come quickly' I cut him off.

He gently peels Lily away, resting her into a lying down position. He then gets up and follows me to the door. 'Would you mind telling me what's going on?' he asks, annoyed.

My hands start to shake.

'Minerva' he cautiously whispers. He wraps his hands around mine to stop the shaking.

'There is some news' I begin. 'What is it?' he asks, anxiously.

I look him in the eyes.

'There is a message' I say. 'A message from whom?' he asks.

My whole body goes cold.

'A message from the Dark Lord' I reply.


End file.
